White and black with red
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: New memebrrs show and things seem to go fine. The new memeber can't stand alchemist warriors but agrees to help only Tokiko and Kazuki in their time of need, but what will happen when Tokiko ends up loving the very person who hates her? DON"T OWN BUSO REN


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buso Renkin. **

**Also this leaves off after episode 17 (When Dawn Comes) **

Buso Renkin

Visoal up rising

Chapter 1

Gensu watched from a distance, his watchful eye unknown to the group. "Alchemist warriors." He said softly before Siena approached him. "What are you doing?" Siena asked him with a look of suspicion on her face. The white haired teenager broke his glare quickly turning to his friend. "Nothing." He said quickly, Siena looked behind him and saw the three alchemist warriors walking in the rain. She turned her attention back to Gensu grinning at him menacingly. "You were looking at that girl weren't you." She said giving him an evil smile. Gensu's eyes widened, "No!" He said waving his hands in defense. Tokiko heard Gensu's yelling and looked back. Gensu caught her gaze from the corner of his eyes and gave her a harsh glare. "She's looking at us now." Gensu said before looking back at Siena, "And who's fault is that…" Siena said to him with a slight laugh.

Gensu grabbed Siena's arm lightly, "Lets go before they come over here." Gensu said, "You want to leave already, you didn't even say hi to her. You never know she could be your long lost love." Siena said before bursting out in laughter. "That's not funny Siena, she's an alchemist warrior just like the other two with her." Gensu said, "So, you can still end up loving her." Siena said more serious this time. "What are you the love guru or something?" Gensu said before flicking her forehead. "Ouch you bastard I'll break your arm for that." Siena said before leaping on Gensu's back as he tried to run. "They're behind us." Gensu said looking over his shoulder at Siena. "How do you know we are alchemist warriors?" Tokiko demanded from them. Gota and Kazuki right behind her. Gensu and Siena sensed a strong presents around them. Gensu let Siena down and turned to face them, his yellow eyes glowing in the rain. He looked at Kazuki, "He has the number three black kakugane in his chest…" Gensu said, "What?" Siena asked him. "I said that boy has one of the three black kakugane implanted in his chest." Gensu practically yelled.

"How do you know?" Siena said, "Are you going to answer my question?" Tokiko said tensing up. "Can't you sense it, the presents of it is evident that he has it." Gensu said ignoring Tokiko. "I said answer my question before I splatter your guts." Tokiko said grabbing Gensu's shirt. Gensu gave her a small grin before speaking. "I just know that's all." Gensu said putting his hands in his pocket. Tokiko glared at him intensely, "Your ling, tell me the truth now, your life depends on it." She said, "Whats your name?" Siena asked Kazuki. "I'm Kazuki, and the girl is Tokiko." Kazuki said, "I'm Gota." Gota answered even though the question wasn't directed towards him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Siena Hagetaka and my friend over there is Gensu Kage." Siena said with a cheery smile. "Are you going to answer or not Gensu Kage?" Tokiko said tightening her grip on his shirt. "If you ask nicely I'll tell you." Gensu said with a smirk on his face. Tokiko glared harshly at him, before letting his shirt go.

"Tell me how you know we are alchemist warriors… please." Tokiko said, "That's a good girl." Gensu said with a smile of triumph. Tokiko's eye brows creased in anger, "Its obvious from the power of the kakugane your carrying around, especially Kazuki's." Gensu said. "How can you sense the power? What are you, a homunculus?" Tokiko had a confused yet still harsh look on her face. "No not even close, we are *visoal." Gensu said taking a few steps back.

"You can't be, alchemists wiped your kind out two hundred years ago." Tokiko seemed to lose her hard exterior at the mention of visoal. "Humans can't wipe us out, visoals simply went into hiding to easy the tension. The pack still exists and it wont die out any time soon." Gensu said. "What is a visoal by the way?" Kazuki asked walking up to Gensu. "A visoal is a wolf the size of a horse." Gensu said, "That can't be all that a visoal is?" Kazuki asked knowing there was more to it. "Wolves with powers, our appearances vary… and we don't look as normal wolves do. You could call us super powered were wolves, so to speak that is…" Gensu said before looking up at the gray sky. "So what caused your race to, you know." Kazuki asked, "The war… two hundred years ago visoal's saw alchemist warriors as friends. We got along but that changed when one alchemist warrior wanted to enslave a visoal for his own selfish gain. When he was found out he was ripped to shred's… we saw this enslavement as a threat against our people and therefore the war began. Our trust of alchemist warriors vanished after that one alchemists stupidity." Gensu said growling on the inside, shaking the ground slightly around him.

"So I hear you three are traitors to the alchemist warrior commission now, why is that?" Gensu asked leaning on the railing. "Is it because Kazuki has the black kakugane in his chest?" Siena asked unsure of her answer. "Yes." Tokiko said lowering her head slightly. "Lift your head up, tell you what. Siena and I are going to help you guys out even though its against my conscience." Gensu said to them, "Really we're going to help alchemist warriors, Gensu I'm surprised at you… maybe you do have feelings after all." Siena said giving him a hard slap on the back. Gensu almost choked before regaining his footing. "Can you please stop beating the crap out of me?" Gensu scorned her but only received an evil grin from her.

"Lets go, we'll give you a ride. Its not safe around here, they're every where." Gensu said placing his hand on Kazuki's shoulder. Gensu quickly transformed into his wolf form. A silver wolf with black and blue tribal wind markings. Black surrounded his now glowing ice blue eyes. Siena was a black and red wolf with a collar and six chains extending from around them. Her eyes stayed yellow but were surrounded with light gray. Gensu lowered his upper body as Tokiko and Kazuki climbed on, Gota mounted Siena who gave him a cold glare, "Don't do any thing behind my back or I'll rip you apart." She said to him telepathically. Gensu barked and snarled at her to stop. Before long Gensu and Siena both bolted forward, a blur in the endless rain. Tokiko and Kazuki clung to Gensu as the wind hit them dead on. Gota buried his face in Siena's fur, Siena looked back and grinned before continuing forward.

**Ok this is my first Buso Renkin fanfic, give me constructive criticism please and ideas are welcome anytime you see fit don't be shy. **


End file.
